A Tale Of Fairy Tail
by APS-Anm.Jiv 5
Summary: Natsu meets Lucy for the first time,but got separated. But then they meet again,but again fate had something else in store for them as they were separated again.A few yeras later Natsu meets Igneel again but something great comes along with him. Will Natsu meet Lucy again?And what will happen to Natsu when he meets Igneel?
1. Chapter 1

_A TALE OF FAIRY TAIL_

_Chapter 1_

_-The Meeting_

**Somewhere at a forest- Normal P.O.V**

It was a bright sunny day. There were some clouds in the sky, almost blocking the sunlight. Among them theres something which seem s to be flying in the sky. It was flying towards a nearby forest. It was getting bigger and bigger as it came closer. It came close enough to be clearly seen by anyone.

It was a huge, red colored dragon. It had spikes along its back to the end of its huge tail. It also had a yellow underside and yellow eyes with black pupil.

It flaps its huge wing as it tries to find something. After about ten minutes in the sky, it came to a halt.

It landed smoothly on the ground. It landed in what seems to be an open area, completely surrounded by trees. There was something on its back. There was some pink spikey and fluffy thing on its back. It started to move. It slowly rose from its place. It turns out to be a looked like he was 7 years old or something.

"Why are we doing this again Igneel ?" he started to speak.

"Ahh… Natsu . You're finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep there forever. Oh and if I recall it, you had already asked me that question for the tenth time. I know you're not a genius or something, but how could someone not understand something so simple? Now listen. If you ask me that question again, you won't be having any meat for a long time. We are doing this so that you can have friends – human friends. You got that…."

He finished with a growl. "Aye sir!" Natsu answered timidly to Igneel.

**20 minutes later-Normal P.O.V**

They have been there for a while now. Natsu is asleep on Igneel's back again.

"Where are they? It's been quite a while now. Are they lost or something? Huh….." He sighed talking to himself.

"Sniff…sniff… they're finally here. Natsu , wake up they're here." He said. He rosse slowly so that Natsu won't fall. He stared at the lane in front of them.

Then, slowly a woman with blonde har came to sight. She didn't flee at the sight of the dragon. She just smiled and walked casually towards them, holding a girl's arm with the girl also had blonde hair just like the woman. The little girl didn't notice the dragon in front of her. She was paying her attention to a family of bunnies in the bush near them. That was until she heard a voice. Though it sounded more like a growl actually. "Layla… it's been awile hasn't it." She turned.

What she saw, turned her legs to jelly. She almost fell to the ground. But she just squeled and hid behind her mother's dress. "Yes. I think so too, Igneel. Maybe, about five years. My, Igneel have you became a little bit bigger?"

"I think you're right. And maybe I am a little bigger than normal. Is that your daughter, behind there?" he told her. "Yes she is. Lucy come here, don't be afraid. Igneel this is Lucy, my five year old, beloved daughter." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi there, little girl. Nice to meet you. My name is Igneel. Don't worry I don't bite. Tell me your name." he said softly to the scared little girl with a smile.

"H-hi... My n-name is Lucy. N-n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too." She, stuttering said still scared of the humongous creature in front of her.

"And this is N-…. Oi! Wake up. They're already here." He bellowed shaking his body. Lucy just watched. "Then something, or rather someone fell from the dragon's huge back. He had spikey but tidy hair. He might have been sleeping on the dragon's back." She thought to herself. Natsu woke up with a moan. "Why did you do that for? It hurts you know." He said angrily.

"Serves you right. They're already here and you're still sleeping up there." He said, still angry. "But, I was tired." He answered. Then Igneel swung his giant tail and hit Natsu on the head. "Now shut up and greet our friends here." He firmly told Natsu. Natsu murmured something at the corner of his mouth. Then he bowed and said "Hi my name is Natsu. Nice to meet you. One day I'm going to be the strongest mage in the world." He said all strong and mighty. Then he got another hit on the head. "Oww… What now..?" he asked still in pain.

"Where are your manners?! At least say you so-" he was interrupted by Layla. "It's okay Igneel. Hi there Natsu. My name is Layla and this is Lucy. Nice to meet you too." She said with a kind smile. Lucy just smiled at him.

Now that they have introduced themselves, they sat down and started talking about the plans for the week.

"So what have in mind for the for us?" Natsu asked. "Let's just say that you don't have to know that. All we could say is that we would have some fun this week." Layla told him. "What kind of magic does Lucy use?" Igneel asked. "Celestial Spirit Magic. Just like me. How about Natsu? Does he use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" she asked curiously. "Yes." He answered shortly. "How come you don't talk?" Natsu asked Lucy who was sitting in front of him.

"I think shes still a little surprised and scared." She said. " Of who?" Natsu continued. "Maybe, me. Am I right Lucy?" he asked. Lucy nodded and said "Yes, a little. Sorry." Igneel only smiled. " It's okay. It isn't something normal to see a dragon, so I don't mind." There was silence for a few seconds. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but thought not to say anything. "Weird.." Natsu mumbled. Unfortunately for him Lucy heard him and yelled at him.

"Who are you calling weird!?"

"You of course, who else?" he exclaimed still smiling. " Why you…" she said standing and started to chase him around.

Igneel and Layla just sat there smiling as they watched the kids running around. Lucy ran as fast as she could, but still couldn't catch him.

Layla took her eyes off them to talk to Igneel. "So, how did you come here?"

"Flying of course." Igneel answered.

"No, I meant how did you find this place?" she told him.

"Oh, well, since the map you gave me was small, I had Natsu to read it for me. How was yours?" he asked. "It wasn't the best of journeys, I could tell you that. We took the carriage until we arrived at the front of the woods. Then we walked all the way here. And along the way she kept asking where are we going. I just said "We are going to see a friend of mine and his son." You should have seen her face when I said "his son". She was so shocked that she frozed at the place she was standing. How about Natsu?"

"Well he just slept all the way here. But he was shocked when I said you had a daughter." Igneel said with a little smile on his face.

Lucy had finally caught Natsu off guard and threw herself on him, and sat on him. Igneel and Layla just laughed as Natsu was struggling to get up.

_Igneel and Layla were old friends;_

_Natsu doesn't have friends and so does Lucy;_

_Now the two of them have met;_

_What will happen next?_

_Read on to find out!_

_**P.S-Sorry if there are wrong spellings and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi mina. I'm actually quite sad that nobody had reviewed at first for the first chapter. Is it really that bad? And since nobody said a thing, I just decided to continue. And since I'm new here please don't be harsh on me. I'm just trying my luck here. Well here goes for chapter 2…**

_Chapter 2-Knowing Each Other_

**At the same place-Natsu P.O.V**

Well, glad that's over. Igneel somehow managed to get that weirdo off me. She was pretty heavy actually. "Next time, I'm not gonna lose to you, weirdo!" I shouted. Well that seemed to get her pissed off. Because the next second, I was on the run again. But I managed to get a good lead, since Layla had already took to her side after she got off of me. "You're never catching me!" I said, laughing. We were running quite long, and she seemed to be too tired to chase me anymore. "Had enough already?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"You're dead!" she shouted to me. She was just to make her next move when Layla took her hand simply said "I think that's enough for one day Lucy. We still have to make our camp."

"Okay mom." Lucy replied. She then turned at me and said "You're lucky." "If that's lucky, then I won't need it for the rest of my life." I said grinning broadly. I don't know about Igneel and Layla, but she seemed to get the message alright. She opened her mouth and said "Why you good for nothing, lou-" but was cut off by Layla "Lucy, enough!"

She wasn't the only one in trouble actually. I got whacked in the head by Igneel, again-for the third time. "Couldn't you stay out of trouble for once, Natsu?"

"What do you mean? She started it." I protessed.

"So? Even if she started it, couldn't you just let it go? You must remember, we brought you and Lucy here so that you can be friends. If you two keep on acting like this, we might as well just go home." Igneel said sternly.

"That's for you too Lucy." I could hear Layla talking to Lucy. "You know, you're the one always saying you wanted friends. I felt sorry for you, that's why I brought you here. Even if you don't like him, at least **try** to be his friend. Now say that you're sorry." She said softly but stern. Lucy turned to me. I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry." I could hear her. Igneel gave me a little push with his tail. I sighed. "I'm sorry too."

There was an awkward silence. Me and Lucy were looking at our feet, but I know Igneel and Layla are smiling.

"Okay, Lucy now let's put up our camp. Natsu you want to help?" Layla broke the silence. She just nodded and followed Layla. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how." I said. "It's okay." She said smiling to me.

**After about 20 minutes-Lucy P.O.V**

Me and mom just finished putting up our camp. Now the four of us just sat around the fire that Igneel had made. We just sat quietly until, Natsu spoke "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Well, come to think of it I'm hungry too. "Yes mom, what's for dinn-" I froze. I could see something in the forest. But, I couldn't make it out what it is. "What's the problem dear?" mom asked. "I think I-I-I saw s-something in t-the forest." I said shivering.

"I don't smell anything." "Me neither." both Natsu and Igneel said. "No, I really saw something. It looked like a man trying to catch something. I don't know what it was, but it was floating." I protested.

It happened again, but now I'm hearing whispers. I closed my eyes and ears, and screamed.

Everyone was shocked.

**Layla P.O.V**

Suddenly Lucy screamed. I froze for a few seconds. Then I came to my senses. I hugged her and tried to calm her down. I don't think she's lying if she's this scared. After a few minutes she calmed down.

Looks like there is no other choice. "Igneel, come. We search the forest. You try tracking their scent, while I'll go searching in the forest. Natsu, take care of Lucy until we come back."

They nodded. I went into the forest on my own. I've been here before so I know my way correctly. It's been a while now. I haven't found anything. As I was about to turn back I saw a glimpse of something. I stopped.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I demanded. There was no response. Then the bushes started rustling. Suddenly a paper flew out. It was a note

**The note**

Please don't be scared. We mean no harm to you.

**Layla P.O.V**

Okay. That was weird. Then I got back to reality. I realized what had happened. "Okay, I believe you. But don't scare my child anymore."

With that I left, clutching the note in my hand. After I got back to the campsite, Igneel was already there. "You found anything?" he asked me.

"Yes, a note infact." I told them what happened.

"Well, what does the note say then?" Natsu asked from a corner. "It says: "Please don't be scared. We mean no harm to you." Though I don't know why but I just don't feel suspicious at all." I said.

"Wait, give me the note." Natsu spoke. I gave him and suddenly he started sniffing around it. After a few seconds he stopped. "Weird. I don't smell anything at all. Nothing. As if nobody had even touched this thing." He said as he sighed. "Well, no matter who sent this I believe them. And I don't think they intended on harming us or-" I was cut off by Igneel. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by 'they'? How do you know there are more than one since you didn't see anything?" Igneel asked curiously.

"Well, Lucy said she heard whisper**s**. So, I guessed there were more than one person. Plus, if you have noticed, in the note they said we not 'me' or 'I'. I explained to them. "I guess, that's it for tonight. The two of you should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a really long day." Igneel said behind me.

Then I heard Lucy behind me, "Where Natsu going to sleep. Surely not outside, he might catch a cold. Its not like I care or anything." Though she did sounded a little worried if you asked me. Maybe this is really going to work out.

"It's okay, I can sleep with Igneel outside. And since he is a Fire Dragon, I don't have to worry about the cold. Thanks for the concern though." He said with a smile and his hands behind his head. "Who said I was concerned? I was just asking." Lucy said turning her head away. She headed straight to the camp saying, goodnight.

"I think it's time you go to sleep too Natsu." Igneel told Natsu. " Okay. Goodnight." He said, cuddling under Igneel's wings. After a few minutes, both of the kids were asleep.

"So, Igneel, you never told me how you found Natsu."

**Igneel P.O.V**

"So, Igneel, you never told me how you found Natsu." Suddenly Layla said. "I don't think I have to." I said looking the other way. "Come on, tell me. I wanna know." She said. "Okay, okay, fine. Let's see, I was flying in the forest, where Natsu and I live now, then I became sleepy and stopped somewhere for a nap. Then I heard a cry. I tracked it down and found a baby, Natsu. He was badly bleeding. At first I just thought of eating him, then I thought he uhm…. might…uhhhh…-"

"You pitied him didn't you? You don't have to lie. Only because you're a 'big' and 'great' and 'mighty' dragon, that doesn't mean you can't be kind." Layla cut me off. " Yeah..something like that I guess. Back to the story, I took him with me, and asked Gradeney to heal him for me. It took him a few days to wake up though, I guess he was really tired. I called him Natsu since then because I found him in the summer. Then I took care of him for a few years, and he learned to talk and stuff. When he was three years old he asked me something that really shocked me. He said, "Igneel you're my dad right?" at first I didn't know what to say then just said yes. I thought he would stop, but he asked me again. He asked, "Then why do we look different?" I didn't know at first what to say, but then just said, "That'll have to wait my boy."

_Looks like Lucy and Natsu are 'getting along',_

_And there is nothing for them to be afraid of in the forest(maybe),_

_And Igneel told Layla how he found Natsu._

**_P.S-What do you think. Is it too long or too short. Come on, I'm begging you. Please review. I need to know if It's good or not. And aren't there any 'guys' who write Fairy Tail fics? How come I can't find any._****_(I had already posted this on my profile but for those who hadn't read it,I will be updating once every 1 or 2 week(s)._** Until the next time, sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi mina! Thanks for the review, Rusher-san. It really encouraged me. I'm still hoping for more reviews. And I know I said I would update every 1 or 2 weeks but I just got the chance to do it now and I just did it. Well, onwards to the third chapter, shall we…**

_Chapter 3- Natsu Dream_

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Wakey, wakey…. Natsu" I heard avoice. Yawn… I woke up, scratching my eyes. I had a dream, but can't remember what it was. Whoa….! Why is it so cold!? I opened my eyes just to find that Igneel wasn't there. I didn't notice anything else that was different. Maybe he went to find something to eat. Speaking of which, we haven't ate anything since yesterday. I got up on my feet and went to sit by the fire. Wait, there is no fire.

"Come, on. You could at least left a fire Igneel." I mumbled looking at the fire place that only has some wood and a lot of charcoal. Well, at least there is something that I could use to make fire.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" The fire burned fiercely. Maybe I overdid things.

"Well, who cares. Aahhh…." I said sitting near the fire. Why does it have to be cold, I mean this is the summer? " Wait a sec? How come it's still dark? Wait, how come I didn't notice this? Come on! Don't tell me I woke up too early. Damn it! This never happened before. Come to think of it, how did I wake up in the first place anyway?"

I asked myself with quite a high curiosity. Then I started to try remember what woke me up.

**Flashback (5 minutes ago)**

I was very hungry. I was somewhere in a forest. I couldn't find my way out. Now I'm starving. Great I'm in a forest, where, I don't know, I don't care either and I'm starving to death here.

Excellent, now I'm starting to smell meat but can't get the direction right. Is my nose going crazy or something? Then, as I was walking even further in the forest, the smell got stronger. It's now or never.

I started running towards the direction of the smell as fast as I could. "The smell is getting stronger!" I screamed. Then I came to an open field. In front of me there was a huge pile of red and brown stuff.

There was meat(they're already cooked), everywhere! A lot of them! Chicken, beef, mutton, everything! I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran as fast as I can, and I jumped straight into the pile of meat. I started helping myself. I ate as if I never had food for the rest of my life. Then I could hear something.

"Wake up…. Come on you lazy Flame-Brain, wake up…." it was a man's voice. But I don't know who's. Mostly, because I don't know any. Even if I did, he's gonna pay. How dare he call me a lazy Flame-Brain!

"Wake up Natsu…" this time, it was a woman's voice, but it wasn't Layla's or Lucy's(to think of it Lucy is not a woman yet). Now I'm creeped out. Then a bright light appeared in front of me.

Out of it came a woman. She was very beautiful. And she had scarlet hair and was wearing an armor. I didn't know who this was. "So, you were always the same." She said with a smile. Then suddenly she was gone in a flash. And then I heard "Wakey, wakey…. Natsu"

**Flashback Ends -Natsu P.O.V**

So that was what woke me up. But who was that? I sighed. Maybe I should tell Igneel when he comes back. I just sat there until the zip from Layla's camp opened. Out she came with quite a messy hair.

"Mornin'" I said with a big grin on my face. "Morning Natsu. You're up early. I thought Igneel said you sleep a lot?" "Well, I guess it's because this stupid dream I had." I replied.

"Really? What was it about?"she asked "No, it was nothing."I said to her. " Come on, tell me." She urged me. She did look like she was really interested.

"Well, I guess I can. I was lost in this forest, I don't know where, then, I found this huge pile of meat. While I was eating then came this pretty woman out of nowhere. And there were these voices telling me to wake up."

I just watched her staring at me. It looked like she was really shocked. "And what did she do…." She sounded a bit suspicious. I don't know why though. "Well…. Nothing she just said

"So, you were always the same." And then she was gone. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I was just curious. But, I think you should tell Igneel about this." She told me. "Yeah. I know, I thought the same thing too."

** Layla P.O.V**

Natsu just told me about the dream he had. I thought he was having a pervert dream or something. But, come to think of it again, he never actually met any woman, other than me that is. So it was quite impossible for him to have such dreams. This is really strange.

**2 hours later -Natsu P.O.V**

Where in the world is Igneel? I'm starving.

"Natsu didn't he tell you how long he will be gone?"Lucy asked me curiously.

"I don't know. He was gone by the time I woke up. He-FINNALY! He's back!" I shouted. I could smell him. Both Lucy and Layla looked at me, quite shocked though.

Maybe because I suddenly screamed. Well, I couldn't help myself. I was really hungry. Then there he was. Igneel landed smoothly on the open grounds. "Where have you been? I thought you were looking for food?" I asked him.

"I did. It wasn't easy you know. I had to cut the meat quite far away and then roast it before bringing it here. But at least I brought something." He gave me one of his 'be-grateful' looks. "Okay, thanks."I said.

"Oh, I brought some fruits too. I think you two might like them." He said holding out two giant leaves 'packaging'. "What do you mean 'you two', there's three of us here." "Hmpf. It's not like you'll eat them." He said with a grin. "Wait you mean, Natsu never ate fruits and vegetables?" Lucy asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, why not?"I answered her question helping myself to some roasted meat. " Well, mom said you need to eat them so you can grow healthy and strong." She explained. "I don't know about you, but meat and fire is all I need." I said still eating.

Then she took the meat off of my hands and placed an apple there. "What was that for?" I asked her angrily. "You won't have this-" she said waving the meat in front of my face "-without finishing that."

She said with a stern face. I was just about to stand up and beat her up when I saw one of Igneel's glares. They're so frightening I just sat down and stared at the apple. Then I heard Layla speak, " If you eat that, I will give you something good to eat later. How about that?" she said that with a sincere smile.

"Promise?" I asked her with a puppy face. "Promise. Now go on try it out." She said. I took a bite. I munch three to five times. "Hey…. It's not that bad. It's good actually. I started munching down some more.

"See, it's not that hard isn't it. Now, Lucy give him back that meat." She told Lucy. "Okay, mom." She said with a disappointed face. She gave me the meat and I started gulping it down.

"No matter how good that apple was, this is way much better." I thought to myself. Then I noticed Igneel wasn't eating.

"Igneel, why aren't you eating?" I asked him. "I'm not hungry." He answered slowly. But from the looks on his face, he looked starving.

But the meat wasn't enough. Then I knew what to do. I went to the place where there was a lot off wood chopped down. Then I chanted "Fire Dragon, Roar!" I set the whole thing on fire. Lucy and Layla were shocked though.

"You can't lie to me Igneel." I said as I started to continue eating my meat. "Thanks. Looks like you do care for this old dragon." Igneel said as he ate all the fire, leaving behind a lot of charcoal. "Your fire is as good as always, Natsu." He chuckled. So did Layla. Lucy on the other hand, Lucy was still shocked.

" How did you do that?" she asked, she did sounded a little frightened. "you mean my roar?" I asked as if it was nothing.

"Y-yeah." She replied, stuttering. "Well-well- I don't know how to explain it to you. Igneel thought me." I said since I don't know how to explain to her. There was silence and the only sound was me munching on the meat.

**2 hours later -Layla P.O.V**

We just finished eating and now, I'm trying to teach Natsu how to read(in the anime he doesn't learn how to read until he met Erza, but I decided to give that part a twist.). then I remembered something.

" Natsu, you haven't told Igneel about the dream haven't you?" he turned around and looked at Igneel trying to help Lucy overcome her fear of heights, by facing it: taking her for a ride. "No, I haven't. I totally forgot. Should I tell him now?" he asked me. "Yes, I think you should." Then I took him towards Igneel who just landed with a frightened Lucy on his back. "Igneel, could we have a word please?" I called him.

"Very well. What is it?" He asked me. "Well Natsu has something to say to you." I said as I touched Natsu's shoulder. "What is it Natsu? This seem to be like something important." He asked Natsu.

"Well, it's about a dream I had." He said. Lucy was smirking and said. "Did you have a really scary nightmare, oh the 'strongest mage in the world'?"

"Lucy, behave yourself!" I snapped. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Go on Natsu, tell me about it." Igneel said, he didn't look like he took Natsu's dream as something funny.

"It was like this. I was walking in this forest, I don't know where though. I was really hungry. Then I started smelling meat, but I couldn't find it. So, I continued walking. Then I got that scent again. I followed it to this open some sort of open ground. Then I started to hear people calling me to wake up. I started to get pissed off, when all of a sudden I saw a bright light. Then I saw this pretty woman coming out of it. She had scarlet hair and was wearing armor. She did nothing, she just stared at me. And then she said, "So, you were always the same." Then I heard another voice saying "Wakey, wakey…. Natsu." then I woke up."

He finished. Igneel just stared at him for a moment then said, "Do you know this woman? Have ever seen her before?" "No" was all Natsu answered.

"Layla, has he told you this?" he asked me. "Yes". "Then I wish to speak to you privately."

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Then I wish to speak to you privately." Igneel said as they went to a corner to speak without being heard.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Lucy said beside me. Wait, she is beside me? "When did you get here? I thought you were at least 29 feet from me?" I asked her.

"I never thought you were this dense. I was just a few feet away from you." This really pissed me off. Then thought better not to.

"Whatever." I just don't want to get in a fight with her now. "You wanna know what they're saying?" I asked her.

She just looked calm. I don't think she even heard what I said. "Even if I could, I won't." she said. "Why not? I thought you were the one wondering what they were talking about you weirdo." I asked her again. "I just said that. I didn't mean anything. Plus, don't you have any manners? Look at Igneel, why can't you be more like him? And stop calling me weirdo will you?!" she asked(shouted at) me.

"Why do you want me to have scales and fangs?" Now she looked really mad. "I was talking about his manners you baka! Why can't you be more polite and responsible like him?"

"Maybe because, this is who I am and I can't seem to change it." I said giving her one of me goofy smiles. She just stared at me. "Whatever." They were still talking. Me and Lucy are now sitting on a log. Waiting…. and waiting…. and waiting….

**Layla P.O.V **

"Are you sure of this Igneel? Does this mean that both of them may be in danger?" I asked him, worried. "I can't tell for sure. All we can do for now is just guess and wait. Come on, it's already afternoon, I think it's time for lunch, don't you think?"

I just finished talking with Igneel. I came back expecting to see the two of them curious to know what we were talking about, but all I could see is two sleeping children. It was an adorable sight though. All of my tension and fright had vanished. Lucy's head was on Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu was resting his on her head. "Looks like we talked for quite a while didn't us Igneel." He just smiled at me.

_Natsu had a weird dream,_

_Nobody knows who the woman was,_

_And maybe, Natsu is getting closer to Lucy._

_Until next time._

**Whoa, I never thought I would've finished this. Thanks Angel(can I call you that?) for you advices. I've made it +2000 words like you told me too. And before I forgot a friend of mine requested me to make a one-shot fic for him, but I won't start on it anytime soon cuz he haven't given me all the details. This is just an early note. I will tell when I'm going to start. That's all. Please review. That's it, until next time, sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi mina! I'm back again with a new chapter. First off, thanks to: Queen bee, justanotakufreak, jizang,Rusher4 and Anaklusmos863 for your reviews.(Starting from now on, I'm gonna say my thanks to the reviewers everytime I get 5 new reviews. Just to show you that I read what you write) I think I want to change something I told you before. I won't be updating ****once**** every 1 or 2 weeks, I will be updating whenever I had the time (especially on the weekends). Hope you guys don't mind. Oh, I forgot this on the previous chapters: I do not own Fairy Tail. All credits goes to Hiro Mashima.**

_Chapter 4- Sorry_

**Natsu P.O.V**

My eyes are closed, but I'm awake. I don't know where I am, but the ground is so soft and I was cuddling to something. It felt really good. I just don't feel like waking up.

Then I heard, "Natsu! Lucy! Wake up already! How much longer are you two gonna sleep in there? You still haven't had lunch." I could hear Igneel's voice shouting.

What does he mean by lunch? If I'm sleeping this has to be morning. Maybe he has gone senile already? Well, I think I should really wake up. I took a deep breath, still not opening my eyes.

Strange, I could smell vanilla and strawberries. I shot open my eyes. "AARRGGHH!" I screamed. I was cuddling to that weirdo.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I feel really comfortable. I think I'm at home cuddling to my comfy teddy bear at home. But, it was strangely warm.

All of a sudden, I heard someone screaming. Whoever it was, I'm gonna get him/her for ruining my sleep. I opened my eyes. I could see Natsu screaming in front of my face. I shut his mouth with my hand.

Then I noticed, he was hugging me and, I was hugging him. I then screamed. Then he shut my mouth with his hand. We slowly took both of our hands away. It was quiet for a few seconds.

Then I came to my senses. I started firing him with questions. "Why were you cuddling me? And what are you doing in here?

**Natsu P.O.V**

She started asking me questions. I was quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say.

Then I answered "I don't know how I got here, and as much as I remembered it, you were the one cuddling me!" she was surprised to hear that.

"No, you were" she said. "No, you were!" I shouted back. This went on and on for a couple of minutes. "Oi! You two. What are you doing in there?" I could hear Igneel's voice.

Aha! Igneel. He will know what to do. I ran outside. Looks like weirdo had the same idea, because she was running along with me outside. "Igneel! Igneel!" we both shouted as we ran towards him. I got there first.

I started to tell him what had happened. When she got there she did the same.

**Igneel P.O.V**

Natsu and Lucy started telling me something. I couldn't hear what they were saying. All of the words got mixed up.

Now, my head started spinning, trying to focus on what they were starting to say. Okay. Now I lost all my patience.

"STOP!" I shouted. The both of them just stood there, saying nothing with shocked faces. "Now, that's better. Tell me one at a time will you? It's not like I'm going to run away or anything. Natsu, you first. Tell me what happened."

I told them. "I was sleeping . Then I heard you yelling. After that, I started smelling vanilla and strawberries. When I opened my eyes, **she** was cuddling me." He said that with one breath.

"Now Lucy, you tell what happened." I told her. "I was sleeping, doing nothing. Then, this baka shouted in front of my face. When I opened my eyes, **he** was hugging me. So, this is entirely his fault."

After hearing what she said- "No! It was your fault."-Natsu shouted at her. "Now, now children. Is this why you were shouting at each other and drove me crazy?" I firmly said hoping they won't start fighting again.

"Well… that doesn't matter. What matters now is, we want you to tell whose fault was it." Natsu blurted. "Since you were both hugging each other, it is both of you who are guilty." I said.

"But, that doesn't make any sense." Natsu protested. "Quiet, Natsu. Now, to punish you both for, making such a fuss over a little silly thing, Natsu, I want you to do Lucy's hair."

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Quiet, Natsu. Now, to punish you both for, making such a fuss over a little silly thing, Natsu, I want you to do Lucy's hair."

"Wait. That's not fair." I said to Igneel. "How come, that's not fair?" Igneel asked me back. "Well, that's a punishment for me alright, but how is that punishing her?" I asked him.

"She doesn't like you touching her hair, so, I think that will do. I can't hurt her like you since she's not as tough as you are". He said calmly. I couldn't believe it. "It's either that or, no lunch for today. And if you do that, I'll let you choose what you want for lunch." He said.

That was a tough bargain if you asked me. I mean, I don't know how to do a girl's hair, and I don't want to miss lunch, especially if I get to choose what I get to eat. "Food, hair, food, hair…" I asked myself again and again.

Why does he have to make such tough choices? Lucy was quiet for a while before she answered, "Okay. Fine by me."

"Lucy has agreed. Now, how about you?" he looked at me. I thought about it for a while. Then I made my mind. "I agree too."

**Igneel P.O.V**

"I agree too." Natsu said.

"Okay, now that's settled I think I'll leave you two to work." I said leaving them behind and took a few steps back, and then sitting down watching them. They were still standing there for a few seconds. Then Lucy walked towards the log and sat there.

"Natsu, quick come and do my hair." she ordered. It was funny though watching Natsu getting ordered by someone who he just had a quarrel with.

He took a few steps towards her before she said, "How are you gonna do my hair if you don't have a comb?"

"How should I know? It's not like I always do this stuff." He said. Lucy looked at him for a while, and then headed into her camp.

**Natsu P.O.V**

She headed straight back into her camp. I thought she was gonna stay there. But, she came out with a comb in her hands.

"Here" She said giving me the comb. She sat back at the log and waited for me. I walked slowly towards her.

"This is stupid." I thought. I looked at her hair. Then I started to stroke it. It was really soft. Like silk. Then I got to my senses. I stopped.

I started to make her hair straight. It took me a few minutes actually. Then I stared at her hair. I didn't know what to do. I thought of making a ponytail, double ponytail, and some other crap.

But suddenly, somehow my hands moved on its own and started to pull gently a bunch of her hair to the right side. It took me a while for me to get it neat and tidy. Then I took a blue ribbon she had, and tied it. " There. Done." I said proudly.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"There. Done" He said. He sounded like he was quite proud of himself. I don't know what he had done to my hair.

If he did something stupid, he's as good as dead. I tried touching it. I can't make it out what it was. Then I headed to our camp to find a mirror. After searching for a while, I found it. I looked at myself.

I was stunned. It looked great. Wonder how he did this? I think I won't change it. I then got out of the camp, the mirror was still with me.

**Natsu P.O.V**

She then stepped out of her camp and said nothing. She just stood there saying nothing looking at me. I looked at her back.

"Thanks" was all she said. It's not like I was expecting anything, but that's all she can say? "I like it". I stared at her.

I think that will do. Oh. I forgot about lunch. Lucky me I remembered if not, I might have starved. "Igneel"

"What?" he asked? "What about lunch?"

"Oh, yes lunch. Now that you have done what you should, I think you deserve it. Go on. Tell me what you want." He said "I think you know what I want" I said. "Yes. How about you Lucy?" he said looking at her. To our surprise, she was looking at herself again in the mirror. Or is she looking at her hair? Did I do it really good? "Hey, why are you looking at yourself?" "I was just looking at my hair. It's really good. I thought you said you never did girl's hair?" she asked. "I don't know. I just did it."

"However you did it, I like it. I think I want to keep it like this." That really shocked me. And I think I blushed a little. "Thanks" I said. Who knew she would like it. I don't even how know I did that. I turned around to see Igneel chopping down some wood with his talons. Then he burned it.

"Here you go Natsu." He said my expression changed. I gave a really broad smile. "Thanks Igneel!" I said, rushing to the burning chopped down woods. Lucy just stared at me. Then I sucked in all the fire, leaving behind a lot of charcoal, like Igneel. "that was goooodddd…" I said. Then to my surprise Lucy rushed to me and opened my mouth with both of her hands.

**Lucy P.O.V**

After he swallowed all those fire I was shocked. I ran to him and forcedly opened his mouth. I expected to see serious injuries, burns or anything. But I found nothing. His mouth was fine. No burn mark, no injuries, no nothing. This was strange. Then I remembered Igneel doing the same thing.

Then I heard a voice "hat… gu.. yuuu..hik….r… yuu….u-in…"(What do you think are you doing?) he said. "Huh? What? Oh, oh, sorry" I said letting go of him. "What was that for?!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. But why isn't your mouth hurt or anything?" I asked him. "Why would it be?" did he just asked why would it hurt when you have fire in your mouth? I can't believe what I heard.

I was about to say something when Igneel interrupted me, "Lucy, as a dragon slayer, Natsu has the potential to eat the element he uses, just like an elemental dragon. Understood?"

I nodded and he continued, "I think I will be going to look for Layla. You two stay here. And what would you like for lunch Lucy?" he asked. "Anything will do." "Very well." He said as he flew off. Now I'm alone with Natsu.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy broke the silence with a question. "So, do you remember how did Igneel found you?". "Find me? Why would he need to find me? I don't remember getting lost." He said with a confused facial expression.

"I mean, when you were little. Do you remember how he found you when you were little?" she asked again. "I still don't get what you are trying to say." Lucy couldn't believe someone could be so dense. "At what part of the question, don't you understand?" she asked, hoping it will help.

"What do you mean by him founding me? I'm his son. Why does he need to find me?" he said. "You're not his son. You're his ad-ad-ad-ad-"

"ad what" Natsu said losing his patience. "Wait I'm trying to remember. Ad-ad-ad- I got it, ad-wop-tif(adoptive) son or something like that." She said. "So, what does it mean?"

**Natsu P.O.V**

"So, what does it mean?" I asked her. What I heard next, made me wish I didn't asked at all.

"It means that you are not his real son and he is not you're real father. He only takes care of you like his real son. Or at least that's what I heard." I was stunned for a while. I didn't know what just happened.

I felt like my heart beat stopped. The world started spinning. I don't know what's happening to me. I started to feel dizzy. Then I heard her voice, "Natsu, are you alright? You look strange."

"You're lying…" I said not louder than a whisper. "What?" she asked again. "YOU'RE LYING !" I roared. This can't be true. I can feel tears coming out of my eyes. This can't be happening. "Natsu.." she sounded a little scared. But I didn't care.

"YOU'RE LYING! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! IGNEEL IS MY DAD! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE JUST LYING TO ME!..."

I yelled at her. I can feel hatred, disappointment, sad, altogether. All the memories of me with Igneel came flooding into me. Especially that time….

**Flashback-Natsu P.O.V**

I asked "Igneel you're my dad right?" at first he didn't say anything but then said "Yes". I thought for a while then another question came into my head. I asked him, "Then why do we look different?" he didn't say anything at first, but then just said, "That'll have to wait my boy." "Why?" I asked him again. "I'm sorry Natsu… I just… I just…I just don't think I can tell you now." He looked quite sad.

**Flashback Ends**

So, this is what he was hiding from me. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. I cried all I can. "This can't be." I told myself repeatedly as I cried.

Just then Igneel came. When he saw me like this, he came quickly landed and rushed towards me. "Natsu! What's wrong?" He said as he came to me. He sounded worried. But I don't care about that. What I want is only one answer.

He touched my shoulder. I shook of his hands. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He was shocked. I looked at him, in his big yellow eyes, my body was on fire, and I used all the courage in me to ask him, "Igneel, am I really your son?" I didn't know his expression because I was looking down, but I could tell he was really shocked.

"Natsu,of course you ar-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Don't lie to me!" I yelled at him as I looked at his face. He looked shocked, sad, confused-altogether.

The fire on me got bigger, and I yelled with all my might, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WASN'T YOU'RE SON!?WHY IGNEEL…. WHY…" I can't say anything anymore. I just can't do it anymore. It was too much. I could hardly breathe.

"Natsu, listen to me I-I-I-"

"YOU WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE YOU TOUGHT I WAS A KID AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FOOL ME!? Y-Y-YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! IT WAS ALL A LIE!" "No, Natsu it isn't anything like that! I didn't tell you because I-" I cut him off again,

"I don't care… I don't care. I HATE YOU IGNEEL!" I screamed at him as I ran in to the forest.

**Igneel P.O.V**

"I don't care… I don't care. I HATE YOU IGNEEL!" he screamed at me as he ran in to the forest. I was shocked and stunned at what just happened. Then I realized what had happened. Natsu just ran into the forest. I was about to chase him when a hand pulled me. It was Layla's. "Let go of me. I need to find him." I told her.

"You will only make things worse. Just wait for him ti calm down, then look for him." She told me. I guess she's right. Even if I did go after him now, there is nothing I can do. I just need him to calm down.

From here I can see sparks of fire and falling trees. It must be him. He must be really mad at me. I cried. It has been years since I last cried.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I knocked down trees as I ran. I wanted to be far away from him, "I hate you Igneel… I hate you…" I repeatedly said as I ran deeper into the forest.

Then I bumped into something. Or rather, someone. It was a man. He had pink hair like mine, onyx black eyes like mines too. He even had the same scarf like the one Igneel gave me. He actually looked like a grown-up me. He looked at me straight in the eyes. He took me by my scarf, and I could feel pain on my left cheek. He punched me. I heard gasps, but I didn't bother to look where it came from.

The thing that matters now is this man. "What, wa-"he cut me off. "Why did you do that!?" he growled at me. "What? You hit me!" I yelled at him. "Not that, you idiot! Why did you say that to Igneel!?" his body was on fire.

"He lied to me! He told me he was my father, but he's not!"

"Stupid kid! Of course he didn't tell you! He didn't want this to happen! He thought you were too young to understand! He was afraid that you will be sad! He was afraid you will be mad at him! Afraid that you will leave him! He did that so that you will be happy living with him!" he told me. I was shocked to hear this I never thought of it. All of the happy thoughts with him came back.

"But, he still li-" I was cut off again. "So what if he lied!? So what if he doesn't look the same as you!? He still cared for you! He still loved you! He still took you when he could have just thrown you, dumped you, why, he could have even eaten you when he founded you! But he didn't! He didn't do any of those dreadful things! He-he raised you like his son-no you **are** his son! How could you go say something like that to him!? How!? How…" he said as he put me down. The fire around him was gone. He too, now was crying.

"Go say sorry to him. Care for him. Love him. Be with him… while…he's still with you." He said crying even harder. "That what it means to be a dragon slayer! We love and care for our dragons, and they love and care for us to!" I started to cry to.

I could hear sobs from the bushes, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with Igneel right now. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to say sorry to him. "GO!" the man screamed. I turned around to run to Igneel, but something was blocking the way. It was a giant monkey like thing(vulkan) It caught me and started to beat me up. I turned around to find the man fighting another one of those things. I was hurt a lot.

Then I saw her. The woman in my dream. But her armor was different it was white and had a lot of spikes. She killed the thing with a slash of her sword. She looked at me and smiled.

After about a few hours all of those things were dead. It was already night. "Go now, and find Igneel." That man told me. "But, wh-" I started to ask but he screamed at me. "GO!" I ran. I followed Igneel smell. I ran for a few hours then I came back to the camp site.

**Igneel P.O.V**

It was already night. Natsu still hasn't returned. Lucy has been blaming herself for what had happened. I don't blame her, it was my fault. But I'm starting to get worried. Suddenly, I could smell Natsu.

The smell was getting closer and closer. Then, out of the bushes Natsu came. I was happy at first. But, after I looked at him closely, rage filled my heart. I roared loudly. Fire coming out of my mouth. All of them as shocked. He was covered in bruises, cuts, blood and other injuries. "Natsu, who dare to do this to you. Tell me. Who dare hurt the son of-" I stopped. I realized what I just said. I looked down to my feet.

"I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to-" he started to cry. Then, more shockingly, he came hugging me. "I'm sorry Igneel! I'm sorry for all I said! I'm sorry I ran away! I was wrong! I don't care if you lied to me! I don't care if we don't look alike! I just wanted to be with you! You are my father! Please forgive me, Igneel!" he said crying on me.

I could feel tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry to Natsu!" I cried as I hugged him. We were inthis state for quite a while. His grip became loose. He then suddenly fell.

"Natsu!"I yelled. Layla came and took him in her arms. She checked him and then sighed out of relief. "He's just asleep Igneel. Don't worry. Let him rest it must have been a tough day for him." She said. I looked at his face and then smiled.

_Natsu made Lucy a hairstyle she liked,_

_Natsu had a fight with Igneel,_

_But they got back together,_

_And Natsu met an older version of himself._

_Until next time._

**Finally chapter 4 is done. Remember when I said Angel in the last note, I was referring to AnimeAngel808. And I managed to make this chapter +3500 words. That's all. Please review and sorry if there are any wrong spellings and grammars. That's it, until next time, sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi mina! I still don't have 5 reviews so I won't be thanking anyone in this chapter. L . But, I'm still gonna continue writing for this chapter. That't it for now. I do not own Fairy Tail. All credits goes to Hiro Mashima. Now, let's continue with the chapter, shall we…**

_Chapter 5- You Are Not Alone_

**Lucy P.O.V- Dream**

I was running, running, and running. I don't know where I'm running to. My feet are moving on their own. Then, I came to a halt.

I was in front of castle. I was big and pretty. It had 4-6 watch towers. It was colorful. Even the roof was, red in color. In front of me, there was a big door. The door was open, so I started walking into it.

I don't know where I was walking to. My legs took control again. I walked a few steps. I found a big hall besides me. I opened it. I came to a really big hall. It was really big and wide. Above, there was a really beautiful chandelier.

The tables and chairs were shining as if they were made out of gold.

I watched in awe. They were really pretty, with the chandelier shining on them. I stood there for quite a long time.

I looked around. I saw a big portrait.

Under the portrait there were big letters. They spelled 'DRAGNEEL'. There was a man and a woman holding a baby.

The man had pink hair and beard. The baby also had pink hair. But the woman had long, blue hair. They look familiar, especially the man and the baby.

I thought hard. Where have I seen them before? Then, someone came to mind, Natsu. Yes, they look a lot like Natsu. Is this the older Natsu?

Wait, or is the baby Natsu? Could it be that the man and the woman are his parents? I was still thinking about it, when suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. I was terrified. I ran, and I ran. I saw the door I came in through. I got out of it. I didn't stop running, until I was really tired.

I turned around, from the spot I was, I could see the castle crumbling to pieces. I was shocked. How did this happen?

I didn't do anything, didn't I? I began to cry. I cried and cried until I saw something emerge from the ground- wait, is this even the ground?

It was pitch black, and it smelled horrible. I turned my head around and I saw black, creatures or something emerging from the ground. They made horrible noises, as they started to walk. I'm really scared.

I started crying again. I called 'mama' again and again. But she never came. I could hear them coming closer to me.

I could start to smell their odor. It was really horrible. Suddenly, the noises were gone. I could hear or smell nothing.

It was really quiet. It took all the courage in me to lift my head. There was nothing. The ground was back to normal. And there it was the castle, still in pieces. I started crying again. I was alone, nobody is here.

I heard a voice. I looked around to search for its source. I turned to my left, I saw him- Natsu. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Natsuu…" I said as I hiccupped. "You're weak." I could hear him saying. "What?" I said, still hiccupping. I couldn't believe my ears. "I wonder how Igneel thought of making you my friend. You caused me to fight with him. You destroyed my home. I'm better off on my own rather than being with you."

He said, turning his back and he started to walk away. "No…. Don't go…." I cried as he walked further and further. "I don't want to be alone…" but he still walked away from me. I tried to chase him. He was still walking, but he got further and further as I chased him. I tripped and fell. "Natsu…. Don't go…. I don't want to be alone…. Please…. Don't leave me…."

**Natsu P.O.V**

I'm having a really nice dream about meat, they were everywhere, as far as the I can see. It was such a find dream, until I started hearing things, "I don't want to be alone…" I shot open my eyes.

I looked around, it was her. She was hugging me- again. I thought of whacking her head really hard. How dare she wake me up when I was having such a nice dream? And not just that, I'm hurt and covered in bandages, how heartless can she be?

I lifted my hands so that I can it her hard, but it was wet, and something smelled salty. I looked at her, she was- crying?

I stared at her as she continued to sob.

She held on to me tighter as if her life depended on it. And at the same time she was saying, "Natsu…." What? Me? "Don't go…. I don't want to be alone…. Please…. Don't leave me…." She was crying harder.

I couldn't believe it. She was crying for me. I don't know why, but I felt like I was slapped really hard on the face. I stared at her in disbelief.

Her words echoed in my ears. "Natsu…. Don't go…. I don't want to be alone…. Please…. Don't leave me…." I remembered what Igneel told me when we came here, "the girl herself never had any friends". She doesn't have any friends.

She is alone. Part of me wanted to cry with her. It wanted to stay with her, so that she won't be alone again. She was still crying.

I felt like my heart was stabbed every time she chocked in her tears. She has gone through a lot of pain already.

I don't want to see her like this again. Never. I promise, I will not allow her to be in this state again. I will be her friend, even if it meant I have to lose my pride. She won't be alone, because I will always be there for her.

I looked at her. She is still crying. My body moved on its own. I got closer to her and hugged her back. I whispered in her ears, "You're not alone. You will always have me with you…" she started to stir.

I think she is about to wake up. I pretended to sleep so that it won't be awkward when she wakes up.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly. That's odd. My eyes feel sticky. I took one of my hands, and rubbed my eye. It felt wet. Strange, how did th- oh! That dream! I really cried. Even my cheeks were wet.

I pulled the blanket so that I can rub them off with it. But I couldn't pull it. How come I didn't notice this? In front of me, I could see Natsu, still sleeping.

Lucky me. If he woke up, he'll never let me hear the end of this. I quickly rubbed the tears before he wakes up. And, at the exact time I let go of it, he woke up, yawning. I yelled at him a few times and shooed him out of the camp, even though he was hurt. Unusually, he didn't protest, insult or do any other thing.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then nodded before walking out. That isn't really like him at all. Is there something wrong, or did he finally lost it? I put it out of my mind, I changed my clothes and walked slowly out of the camp.

As I walked to the log we used to sit, I noticed Natsu staring at me. When he saw me he looked around. This is getting even stranger.

But, I don't think I'd bother. I looked around for mommy, but I can't find her. She must have gone to get some water.

I turned at Igneel, now he's staring at me. And then he spoke, "Lucy, your hair is in a real mess. How did you even sleep last night?" he chuckled a little. I stared at him, then I touched my hair, he was right, it was a mess.

Then I spoke to Natsu, "Uhm… Natsu, could you do my hair again?" I asked. But I'm really sure he would say 'no'. He did it yesterday because Igneel told him to. I'm sure he won't do it again, but, what's the harm?

He looked like he was gonna snap at me, but he shrugged a little and said "Okay" That was unexpected. I thought he would at least give it a little fight.

But he walked into the tent, took the comb and mirror, and came out with his 'emotionless face'. He got behind me and started to comb my hair straight.

He was quiet the whole process. Then he pulled a bunch of hair to my right side and tied it with a ribbon, just like he did it yesterday.

"Thanks" I said as he walked away, "No problem" he said giving me his signature goofy smile. I smiled back and then walked into the camp to keep away the mirror and comb he left by my side. "Maybe, he's not such a badass after all?" I thought.

**A few hours later- Igneel P.O.V**

Layla just came back with some water for them. Then, we got back to our routines as usual, I, helping Lucy overcome her fear of heights, and Layla teaching Natsu how to read and write. From what Layla is telling me, Natsu is starting to get the hang of it. Lucy's doing great to. Before, she would start to get nausea when I started to get about five feet only, now she could stand at being about twenty feet off the ground, which is quite impressive actually.

Now, we are having lunch together. We are just finished, when Natsu spoke "How much longer do we have to be here?" I can't see her face, but I was sure Layla was as shocked as I am.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him. He was silent for a while, thinking (and looking a little sad, then he said, "Nothing really, I was just asking" I wasn't actually convinced with what he just said. There must be something else.

"About four days left" I heard Layla. "Oh, ok. I think, I'm gonna go for a walk" He said as he left, smiling. But I don't think that was a real smile.

**Natsu **

"About four days left" I heard Layla saying behind me. "Oh, ok. … I think, I'm gonna go for a walk" I said as I left with a big smile on my face.

But, as I turned around and started to walk into the forest, my smile was gone. It was replaced by a frown. I was in deep thoughts. "Four days…" I thought. Even thinking about it makes my heart sink. I looked into a stream I found nearby.

Maybe, this is where Layla gets water. It's not all that far. Wonder why she takes a lot of time to get us water? That doesn't matter.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked myself. I've been thinking for a while, "She doesn't have any friends, and her father doesn't like her (at least that's what Igneel says) even though she has her mother, but she still needs a friend, a real friend. It's not like I can do anything about it, I mean I don't know anyone either, and until now, all I ever did is piss her off. Looks like, I can't do anything about it…." I thought as I sighed.

Then I heard some rustling coming from the bushes. I turned around and sniffed the air. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries. It was her. After a few tense seconds, she emerged from the bushes. She looked exhausted. She looked at me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. She smiled. I couldn't help, but smile at her. I could feel my heart beat faster.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Nothing. Just came here. Uhm….. is this where you mother usually gets water?" I asked, hoping it would get rid of the awkward feeling. "I think so." She replied.

"But how come, she always takes a long time to get them. It's not really that far from our camp." "Are you really that dumb?" now I can't take it. "What do mean by that?" I asked in rage, "It took, thirty minutes to get here, and you could say that isn't far?" "No way! It didn't take that long."

I protested. "Of course it did. It's either you didn't realize it, or you are just a pure dumbass." It really pissed me off, but I didn't do anything, "patience…patience…" I repeated to myself.

I tried to change the topic, "I heard from your mom that you are really close to the spirits." "Yes, they are the only friends that I have."

But I wished I didn't asked the question in the first place, because all of a sudden she became sad.

"You wanna know something; I never had any human friends myself. My father, he never allowed me to get near other kids. He always sent men with me every time I go somewhere on my own. Because of that, many people were afraid to come near me. The funny thing is, I never knew anyone, but many people knew me. But not me as Lucy Heartfilia, a child, or a girl, they knew me as the daughter of the rich and famous Jude Heartfilia. Nobody looked at me like I was any child; they looked at me as I was an heir of millions of jewels. He wanted me to become what he wanted me to be. Not what I wanted to be. When we here, after I met you, I thought I had hope, to finally have a friend. But after what happened yesterday, I don't think you will ever forgive me. I don't think I was meant to have a friend…." She then started to cry.

I can't help but cry with her. At the same time I could feel my heart burn in rage. How could her father do that? How could she stand all this? "You're wrong" I said.

"What?" "Nobody was meant to be like that. If you dad thought that he was protecting you, then, he is dead wrong. Why, he is not supposed to have a daughter in the first place. If he thinks that by making everyone go away from you could protect you, he should be shot in the head multiple times. Everyone needs a friend, including you. And if he thought that he was doing a good job as a father, then, he better go fall down a chasm or something."

I said to her, even though I was still crying myself. She wailed even harder as she fell to her knees. I got to her and hugged her.

"And I don't care what you did; I would always be your friend. If you need someone to laugh with, to play with or a shoulder to cry on when you're sad, always know, I would always be there for you, and I would never leave you alone….."

_Lucy dreams of Natsu leaving her,_

_Lucy tells Natsu of her past,_

_And Natsu became her friend._

_Until next time._

**Finally, this chapter is done. I'm still not pleased with the reviews I get. L. Oh well, looks like I need to be more patient. That's all. Please review and sorry if there are any wrong spellings and grammars. That's it, until next time, sayonara. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi mina! I'm really (x 1 million) sorry I didn't post earlier. I had some problems. L. But still I managed to post it today. Oh, and I want to say Happy Birthday to a friend of mine who I promised to post this chapter. And on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 6- Hey Lucy…~_

**Normal P.O.V**

They stayed in the condition for a few minutes. As they broke apart from their embrace, Natsu opened his eyes slowly as he smiled at her.

Her eyes were still a little watery. He stared at her for a while, and then took out his handkerchief from his pocket. "Here, wipe your eyes." She took it and wiped her eyes. "Thanks" she smiled brightly at him.

She handed him his handkerchief back, but he shook his head and said, "Keep it." Lucy couldn't help but smile more. "I think we should go now. Igneel and Layla will be worried about us. And I'm starving."

"You just ate, didn't you?" "Like that will be enough…" he groaned. "You can make fire right? Why don't you eat it?" "I can't eat my own fire" he said 'matter-of-factly'. Lucy sighed.

"We better get moving. Or who knows when we'll get there.." Natsu groaned and pouted. Lucy giggled and then spoke "You look really cute when you do that" Natsu stared at her for a while.

When he realized what she just said, "WHAT?! How dare you say that?! Do you realize that the comment that you just made was a direct insult to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go now." She closed her eyes and skipped happily towards the lane. "Hey, wait up." he ran after her. Then, they walked together. They were quiet for the first few meters, and the stream can still be seen. Suddenly, Lucy tripped on something.

At first she thought that it was a rock, but, as she was falling, she was sure she saw something long and blue, and maybe a little furry. But, she didn't take a closer look.

Well, that would be obvious, since she was so scared that she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

She counted in her heart "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" It never came. She felt a little tug and something warm around her hands. Other than that, nothing. No hard ground, dirt or anything. She could feel the wind on her cheeks.

"Are you gonna sleep there forever or something? If you are, I'm telling you, I'm not gonna hold you that long." "Huh, what?" she opened her eye to take a peep. Her face was now inches from the ground.

"KYAA!" she screamed and jumped back. She hit something, or rather, someone. There was a yelp and a loud thud. Lucy turned around. On the ground was no other than, Natsu.

Well, at least his body, his face was practically buried. He seemed to be struggling to come out. She was shocked for a while, after a few seconds, she came to her senses.

"Natsu!" she ran to him to help him pull is face out. "What were you thinking, burying your face like that?" she asked the pink-head.

"What was I thinking?! What was **I **thinking? How could you ask something like that? It's obviously you're fault!" "What? How is this, my fault? And why are you suddenly so mad?" Lucy responded.

"Let's see, **I** stopped **you** from falling and smashing **your** face, then, **you **push **me** and smashed **my freakin' FACE!**"

**Natsu P.O.V**

I yelled right in her face as I stood up. She was squatting, her face was down, hidden behind her knees. She looks like she is shaking a little.

I can also hear her sniffing a little. I don't know what's wrong with her.

"Wait, is she… crying…" I thought to myself. Darn it. Now I've gone and done it. I panicked. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. Look, if it was because I yelled at you, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry, sorry, and sorry." She was still crying. I said sorry and apologized a little more.

She stopped. I heard a little chuckle, than a giggle. As far as I know, there is only the two of us. I looked up a little.

She was smirking at me. "Gotcha~" she winked as she continued to laugh. I didn't understand. Why is she laughing?

Until I saw her eyes that I knew what is happening. They were dry. "You tricked me!" "Yes I did. Now, let's hear you say sorry again, shall we?"

She continued her laugh. "She just played a trick on me… you'll pay…"

**Normal-P.O.V**

Natsu hung his head down. His pink hair covering his face. Lucy stopped laughing as Natsu got up and start walking the opposite direction.

She was puzzled. She got on her feet, dusted away some dirt, and ran to him."Natsu, hey, where are you going? Wait for me." He didn't reply.

He continued walking until he reached the stream. "I thought thwt we were going back because you were hungry?" she asked teasingly, hoping for response. But still he kept silent.

"He's not gonna drown himself is he?"she asked herself. He bent down and cupped some water with his hands, and splashed it on his face and hair and rubbed it with both of his hands. He did it again.

Lucy came closer. "You know, you should have at least told me you were going to wash your face…"

He was still quiet and continued to wash his face. She couldn't take it anymore, "Natsu, it was only a joke. You don't have to be so emotional about it. Look, if you want me to apologize , I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me."

She touched his shoulder a little. He stopped. She backed her hands. It was quiet. The only sound heard was the sound of the water dripping from Natsu's hand.

"Come closer…" she could hear his whisper. She leaned a little. "More…" she heard. She leaned a little more. Now, she was facing the back of his pink hair.

In a flash, the pink view was gone and replaced by clear fluid. SPLASH! "KYAAA!" she screamed as she retreated and fell."HAHAHAHA!" she could hear Natsu's laugh as she wiped her face. She opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was Natsu, laughing and rolling on the ground.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. "How was that for a joke?!" he said while laughing. She realized what happened.

Now she's really mad. "Why you…" she walked to the mouth of the stream and took a handful of water. SPLASH! Now, Natsu is the one wet. He stopped laughing. He ran beside her and started splashing water at her.

And with that, it became a big water splashing fight. "That's it. I had enough." He took Lucy by the hand and pulled her into the water. He pushed her into it and they start wrestling each other.

"I won!" Natsu exclaimed. "No. I won!" Lucy protested. Now, they were both soaked and were glaring at each other. Then, "HAHAHAHA!" "HAHAHAHA!" They laughed as loud as they can. They were still in the water.

"Now, let's race back to camp." "Bring it on." "1…" "Go!" Lucy shouted as she ran. "No fair!" she stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly,"KYAA!" She fell- again. But this time it was really a rock. "Seriously, once was embarrassing enough, but twice…"

"Shut up and help me you goon"

"Whatever you say Luce.." he grinned as he pulled her up. "Ow!"

"Why?"

"My leg… it hurts…"

"Better get you out of here first." He held her arm over his shoulder. He slowly supported her out.

He helped her lean on a tree while he examined her leg. "Looks like you sprained it. there's nothing I can do. Better get you back to Layla."

"But, I can't walk…"

"I'll carry you"

"Why carry, just support me like you did earlier…"

"That'll be too slow. We need to get there before your leg gets worst"

"It can get worst?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Anyway we better get moving." He kneeled on the ground in a position so that she can get on him. She hesitated at first, but then hopped on one leg, and onto him.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am." He got up slowly and started walking.

**2o minutes later**

"Natsu, you have been walking for more than about 20 minutes already. Why don't you rest?"

"I can still go." Natsu replied. "No Natsu, you need to rest." Natsu sighed before he agreed, "Fine… But only for a while."

He rested her on a tree, while he sat on a rock. He indeed look tired. "Hey Natsu…"

"Hmm.." he nodded as a sign he heard as he played with some pebbles.

He looked, she was looking down and looked like she was really sad.  
"Do…Do you hate me?" Natsu was shocked.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Tell me…"

"Of course I don't."

"But I have made you and-"

"As far as I remember, we are through this. Do you really want me to hate you?" "I don't, but..." she replied.

"We should continue. Come on. Let's go." she didn't say anything. She nodded and got on him again. Then they left

_Looks like Lucy and Natsu are getting closer._

_Until next time._

**Finally, this chapter is done. Again, I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry this chapter is really short. I was kinda in a hurry. I'll try posting other chapters sooner. Bye for now. **

**Sayonara.**


End file.
